The Return of Lorkhan
by Twilight Coldstar
Summary: The Daedric Lords are called to a meeting of utmost importance to discuss the disappearance of the Heart of Lorkhan. Set around the time of the events of Skyrim, how will the Aedra and Daedra deal with the news? What has become of the Tribunal and Nerevarine, and who is this Dovahkiin? How will the events unfold as Alduin comes into the picture?


Chapter 1: The Meeting

Deep in the chaotic twisting void of Oblivion, the sixteen daedric lords arrived on a neutral plane for a meeting. On a dark twisted canyon towering above a stormy plain sat a large and ominous looking palace. At the top of the highest tower, sixteen seats were aligned in a circle. Sitting at each seat was one of the Daedric Princes of Oblivion.

One side was predominantly the "Good Daedra" while the other side had the "Bad Daedra."

Sitting between them were the neutral princes. A brilliant figure flared into the room from the open ceiling of the tower and landed in the center of the seats. As the twilight glare faded, the figure was revealed as the twilight princess, Azura. She had an indifferent look on her face as she made a quick glance around the group.

Mehrunes Dagon sat in the middle of the "bad daedra" side seated between Molag Bal and Vaermina followed by Peryite to Molag Bal's other side and Malacath on Vaermina's. Azura's gaze met each prince giving them all curious stares.

After a brief examination, her eyes rested on Mehrunes Dagon who had two of his arms crossed and the other two interlaced behind his head. The brutish Prince of Destruction had a careless look on his face as he leaned back in his throne.

"Well I'm surprised you actually bothered to show up, Dagon…don't you have an invasion of Tamriel you're late for?" the twilight princess smirked.

Mehrunes Dagon cracked his knuckles in response, "Don't test my patience, Azura or I might just send an army of Dremora and atronachs to Moonshadow instead."

She huffed at his threat, "That would be amusing fool…they wouldn't even make it past the gates. Not to mention, I doubt you have the gall to break the treaty anyways."

"You're not going to take that from her are you, Dagon?" Clavicus Vile cut in. Barbas was sitting beside him.

Much to everyone's surprise, the prince of destruction remained calm, "I will humor you fools for the time being, but don't waste my time with meaningless words. I have no desire to spend any longer than I have to with this meeting."

She shook her head in amusement, "Very well." Azura made her way to the center of the "Good Daedra" side which was between Boethiah and Hircine whom were both sided by Nocturnal and Mephala.

"How rude!" Sheogorath laughed, "I thought you were a lady, Azura!" She didn't bother saying anything to Sheogorath and instead gave him a careless glance.

"Well now that we're all here…can one of you explain what this meeting is all about?" Hircine asked impatiently.

Answering his question, a trio of three ethereal crystal like shades appeared in the center of the room. They spoke in unison, "Welcome lords of Oblivion and princes of darkness. We are the ideal masters. We were called to this meeting as a gesture of good will. There are growing dangers that you are not yet aware of."

There was dead silence as the sixteen daedric princes raised their brows curiously at these beings. "Excuse me, just who the hell are you exactly?" Sanguine slurred amused.

"We are the soul eaters of the black abyss and the ideal masters of the void." they spoke in unison.

Boethiah shot a glare at them and interrupted, "Daedra are the masters of the void, not you. You pathetic parasites should be thankful none of us have destroyed your little Soul Cairn yet. Your existence is meaningless…give me one reason why I shouldn't annihilate you?"

"There is only one who ever stood among your ranks that was worthy of such a claim…Lorkhan." the crystal like shades spoke.

Molag Bal growled in irritation as he drew his mace and took several steps towards the ideal masters. They all turned to face him, "We did not come to declare battle or defiance, Molag Bal, Lord of Domination. We have come to warn you of the growing dangers of Aetherius and Mundus."

"Which one of you invited these petty leeches to our meeting?!" Hircine demanded as he gripped his spear tightly.

Molag Bal shifted back and forth as he raised a brow, "What growing dangers are you referring to?"

Each one of the other princes watched curiously. Even the rowdy Sheogorath and Sanguine quietly gazed.

"The Heart of Lorkhan is now absent from Red Mountain in Tamriel." The ideal masters stated.

"WHAT!?" Mehrunes Dagon launched out of his seat and stomped heavily on the ground causing a vortex of fire to surround the now shaking palace.

Azura didn't seem surprised and had a slight smirk. Molag Bal shook his head with an irritated sigh. Boethiah and Hircine were both grinning sickeningly as they traded amused glances. Namira glanced over at Peryite who was now flying in circles behind the enraged Dagon. Sheogorath was smiling as he clapped his hands.

Vaermina and Nocturnal both silently restrained any outbursts as they watched the others. Clavicus Vile coughed, "Say what exactly?! You mean to tell me that something like that is gone and none of us knew about it?! I dare say we've lost our touch indeed."

"Speak for yourself, Clavicus…I was aware of this occurrence, but knew it would be foolhardy to not let these events unfold," A calm and deep voiced Hermaeus Mora cut in soothingly.

"The heart was physically shattered by Nerevarine over two centuries ago near the end of the third era right around the time where Dagon failed to destroy Nirn…again." Azura stated with a cocky, amused attitude.

The prince of destruction remained silent but his fists shook with anger at the insult.

Malacath narrowed his brow and sighed, "So you and Azura both knew this was going to happen? I'm not surprised she kept this to herself, but why didn't you say anything to us, Mora?"

"Yeah why would you keep all of that foresight to yourself?! Some of us might like you a bit better if you opened up more!" Mephala joked.

Vaermina scoffed at Mephala, "You think this is a joke do you? Everything's just a damn game for you isn't it Mephala?"

"Hey, let her have a good time if she wants. Having fun at other people's shexpense shish one udf da greatest joys of shliving," Sanguine slurred

"Lorkhan's heart was destroyed in Red Mountain was it not? It seems likely it probably went to Sovngarde," Nocturnal stated before Mora could answer. Everybody shifted their attention towards her.

"Isn't the heart the anchor of Mundus? Auriel and I tried to destroy it a long time ago, but we couldn't since it is the heart of the world," Malacath responded.

Azura shook her head, "Nerevarine destroyed the enchantments of Kagrenac, and set the heart free. I don't know where it went however."

"Do you have any idea what your champion has done, Azura? Freeing the Heart of Lorkhan is probably the most foolish thing I've ever heard!" Meridia spoke up in disbelief.

"It was the right thing to do. I'm sure you all noticed the dangers of mortals tampering with divinity. The Tribunal, nearly destroyed Morrowind all for the sake of their petty godhood. Not to mention, Talos actually succeeded where they failed. Do you really think mortals playing with Lorkhan's power is beneath our attention? Talos holds the collective power of the entire Dwemer race. He's no longer a man or mer…but an actual god." Azura responded sternly.

Malacath looked unhappy and shook his head, "What is this you know about the Dwemer now? How are they connected to Talos?"

Everyone eyes Azura anxiously awaiting an answer. She sighed deeply, "The Dwemer disappeared right after Kagrenac, the high priest, tapped the heart with some strange type of soul trapping spell. The collective whole of the dwemer were fused into that god they were trying to make, Numindium."

"Wait, so Kagrenac soul trapped his entire race into Numindium?!" Dagon asked confused.

Azura nodded, "Yes, he originally built it so he could transform the dwemer race into a god. Although, unfortunately for them, the Heart of Lorkhan resisted Numindium. I'm not exactly sure why…maybe because they were elves. At any rate, After the Battle of Red Mountain the golem was sealed away for centuries. Kagrenac was never able to finish his work because of Nerevar, but others came along who did finish it."

Azura paused momentarily before continuing, "Later during the rise of Tiber Septim and his Battlemage Zurin Arctus, they made a bargain with Vivec who gave Numindium to Talos in exchange for Tribunal autonomy over Morrowind in the Empire. None of them were aware of exactly what the golem was. Vivec believed that only the heart of Lorkhan could power this being, and failed to see its value when he traded it to Talos."

The others all listened fascinated to certain degrees. Sanguine looked completely sober by this point.

"I remember when I first saw him using that thing…oh what sweet carnage it brought to the world." Boethiah laughed.

"Arctus and Talos were both unaware of this as well but found a way around their dilemma and instead created something else to power it. They created a powerful green gem called the Mantella. It was a soul gem of no equal." Azura continued.

"So what souls did they use to fill the gem? How could any mortal soul be powerful enough to power the Dwemer god?" Hircine asked interested.

"Their own souls…like all men they eventually turned on each other for power. Arctus soul-trapped Talos to the Mantella, and bound his dragon soul to power it. However, his plan back fired and they were both soul bound afterwards. Talos managed to survive the betrayal and was then the sole master of the most powerful mortal made object in Nirn. He used the golem to conquer Tamriel and upon his death, his soul fully fused into it making him the God Talos. The reason Numindium was so powerful is because it contains the life essence of the Dwemer race and the soul of a dragon born."

"So, Talos is technically a Dwemer god then?" Clavicus Vile asked.

Azura shook her head, "No, the Dwemer no longer exist. They are now a part of Talos. Since he had the most powerful soul, he is the consciousness who became the god. Although I'm sure Zurin Arctus was powerful enough to leave an impression in his personality."

Meridia shook her head in confusion, "Wait what? So explain to me who all these people are again?"

"Talos' real name is Hjalti. He was a Nede born in High Rock. The Nords call him Talos, and the rest of Tamriel calls him Tiber Septim. He was a dragon born, Shezzarine and a pretty ruthless one at that. Zurin Arctus was Talos' Imperial Battlemage," Azura explained.

"I am not fully aware of what these dragonborns I keep hearing about even are? How does a mortal come to possess the soul of a dragon?" Namira cut in with her dark, soothing voice.

The dark princess was looking straight at Hermaeus Mora instead of Azura waiting on him to answer her question. Azura took offense to the gesture but didn't say anything about it.

After a brief moment Hermaeus Mora answered, "Dragonborns are mortals that are gifted with power from the gods. They originated during the first era. The first Dragonborn ever was King Wulfharth."

Peryite who had been silent the entire time interrupted Mora, "I'm not sure if any of you are fully aware of this, but Akatosh always gave his blood to Shezzarines and made them Dragonborn. Although I am curious as to how these Shezzarines all came into being."

"Why do you bother remembering all the names and history of these mortals? Don't you have better things to do, Peryite?" Molag Bal asked.

"Unlike most of you, I like to understand all that I can about mortals. It makes it easier to categorize them and determine their roles. Not to mention, I have a certain fascination with these Shezzarines. Something I've learned is that they are all spiritually connected to one another and probably to Lorkhan himself." Peryite explained.

"Lorkhan is dead…your logic is clearly flawed, Peryite," Meridia cut in.

"No he isn't…how do you explain all of these Shezzarines then? How do you explain Shor?" Peryite shot back.

Azura shook her head in annoyance, "The heart…it's always been the heart. Shor is a comatose ghost, a fragment of Lorkhan's soul. Each one of those Shezzarines were hosts for the heart, which is the only part of Lorkhan still alive. The Dwemer and the Tribunal were able to harness the power within the heart, but couldn't control its divine power because the heart rejected them. Talos however, managed to ascend to godhood through Numindium since he was a Shezzarine."

"Thank you for the clarification Azura," Peryite said.

Azura curtly nodded in approval.

Molag Bal groaned in frustration, "Enough with the history lesson. Get back to the point, why does this matter at all to us, 'Ideal masters?'" the Prince of Corruption turned towards the shades awaiting their input.

After a brief moment they spoke in unison, "The Aedra have all taken notice of the Heart's disappearance as well, and most likely believe that Azura has it."

"What?! Why do they think I have it?" Azura demanded offended.

Mephala licked her lips, "Oh we all know why…"

Her seductive tone caused the others to eye Azura curiously.

"What are you all staring at? I have no idea what you're even implying, Mephala."

Molag Bal laughed, "Oh I think I understand now too…we all know the real reason you made your champion set the heart free."

"Come to think of it, maybe that's why she didn't say anything to the rest of us," Clavicus joined in. Azura covered her face in embarrassment from the situation.

Peryite sighed, "I can barely believe the rest of you consider yourselves royalty…"

"Shut up, Peryite, You're barely a prince anyways. Jyggalag would probably take your realm if he was still around." Molag Bal laughed.

Sheogorath looked over and elbowed Haskill, "Oh, he doesn't know yet does he?! Hahaha comedy at its finest!"

"Know what?" Molag Bal asked bitterly.

"Jyggalag went to Aetherius…he gave up half his power and turned some mortal into Sheogorath," Peryite sighed.

Everybody shifted their gaze towards the mad god who was eating a cheese wheel and randomly summoning Haskill around the room.

"Why doesn't anybody ever tell me this shit?!" Molag Bal demanded angrily.

Nocturnal shook her head and chuckled, "Nobody likes you, that's why."

"I was also unaware of this…how bizarre." Hircine added.

"Yep, back when I was mortal, me and good ole Martin saved the world. He was such a nice young lad…probably the best Septim that ever lived!" Sheogorath exclaimed.

"YOU! I HATE YOU!" Dagon charged the mad god with his axe but was blasted with Wabbajack. The Prince of Destruction was turned into a red puppy.

"SO ADORABLE! HASKILL I THINK I MIGHT KEEP HIM!" Sheogorath laughed.

The manservant spoke in a monotone voice, "I don't think that's a good idea, my lord."

The red puppy immediately shifted back into Dagon's form as a supernova of fire followed. Everybody warded the flames with different abilities as an extremely pissed Dagon was panting on fire.

"Woah lad, you need to chill out, hahahahahahaha! You've got quite a fiery temper! You're a hothead!" Sheogorath laughed at his own jokes causing Haskill to face palm embarrassed.

Mehrunes Dagon lifted all four of his arms to the sky and began to channel a meteor like bomb. "Time to send you back to the waters of Oblivion!"

"What the hell are you doing, Dagon?! You're going to destroy this plane if you do that!" Azura demanded.

The meteor grew tremendously in size before shooting at lightning speed towards Sheogorath. As the meteor descended, Hermaeus Mora's tentacle-mass body formed into a shadowy demonic figure and deflected the attack. The meteor was launched far into Oblivion causing a beautifully, devastating explosion to destroy several minor planes nearby.

Everybody gasped in awe at the form Hermaeus Mora had taken. He was pitch black and shadowy in appearance with tentacles extending from his back. (Just think of a the Dahaka from POP with Tyrael wing tentacles.)

"Sit down, both of you," the Prince of Fate commanded calmly. His display greatly impressed the others causing everybody to remain silent. Mephala cheered at him, "I had no idea you actually had a real form, brother."

"I knew you were all going to be too immature to sit down and discuss serious issues together. The Heart of Lorkhan missing is something that we need to deal with. Do any of you have relevant input on this matter?" Hermaeus Mora asked rhetorically since he knew most of them didn't.

"What's the big deal exactly? I always kind of liked Lorkhan," Boethiah stated. She sent an amused look towards Azura after saying it.

Meridia shot her a disgusted look, "Are you serious?! Didn't you hear what Azura was trying to explain to us?! The last thing we need is some mortal screwing around with the heart, or worse Lorkhan himself coming back to life."

Boethiah laughed at the angelic princess, "What's the matter? You're not afraid of him are you?"

"No, but I have no wish to see him return," Meridia replied defensively.

The Prince of Plots laughed, "You are quite the fool, Meridia. Don't you even remember why Lorkhan created Mundus in the first place? Oh, but you were too busy being a slave along with the rest of the thralls of Aetherius."

"Silence your vile tongue before I cut it out!" Malacath shouted at Boethiah in Meridia's defense.

The Prince of Plots drew Goldbrand and hissed, "I'd like to see you try, Trinimac. I promise that there won't be anything left of you this time!"

"Get out of the way before you get hurt again, Malacath, Boethiah is mine to fight!" Molag Bal cut in as he pushed the Orc God-King out of his way.

Boethiah licked her sword and grinned, "I'll fight all three of you at once! Then maybe it'll be an even fight!"

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Dagon shouted as he drew his axe and smashed it into the ground. The shockwave caught everyone's attention.

"Back to the reason why we're here, Mora continue!" Dagon ordered.

The Prince of Fate calmly sighed, "The heart was only physical due to the enchantments of Kagrenac and then only with Sunder, Keening, and Wraithguard. When Nerevarine shattered it with sunder and keening the power within simply dispersed."

"Well what happened to it then? Where did it go? Don't you know everything?" Hircine demanded as he began to pace.

Hermaeus Mora nodded his head, "The Heart is still somewhere in Tamriel…but its form is corporeal now and impossible to track. I imagine that it will seek out sources of great power. Although my best guess it that it will seek out a host."

"What?! You mean the heart is going to make another Shezzarine?" Peryite asked excited.

The Prince of Fate shrugged, "It is possible, although Nocturnal's theory is also possible. The heart will likely seek out Shor in Sovngarde."

"Hmmm, interesting," The Night Mistress noted with a proud smirk. Hircine shot her a disgusted glare but didn't say anything.

"So if you knew about all of these things this entire time, why do you bring them up now?!" Mehrunes Dagon demanded furiously. The fiery vortex began to swirl again slowly as he walked closer towards the other prince.

Hermaeus Mora stood up and summoned an Elder Scroll into his hand. The others all ceased talking as they stared incredulously.

"So that's the source of all your 'foresight?!'" Vaermina questioned bitterly.

Hermaeus Mora shook his head, "No…but I recently acquired one so that I may better understand the Doom Drum and his legacy."

"Well shyou've heard it hererr everybody! The great Mora is not all knowing!" Sanguine chuckled now completely drunk again.

Azura sighed, "So you acquired an elder scroll to find out what was going to happen? I fail to realize how these things passed my own foresight."

"Maybe because you're a stupid bitch?" Molag Bal mocked. Azura glared furiously at the evil prince but before she could mouth a comeback, Namira cut in, "Amusing hahaha! Not so regal now are you, Azura?"

"Curse both of you worthless fools. You're spheres and realms are petty and pale before mine!" Azura stated callously.

"You seem upset, Azura, Hahahaha! Are you still mad about what I did to your little, pathetic pawns in Morrowind?" Molag Bal laughed. Azura gave a passive glare at the Lord of Corruption, "You are a wretched fiend. Your insults are as empty and meaningless as you are."

"Vivec was amusing…maybe I'll pay a visit to your beloved Nerevar," Molag Bal smiled sickeningly.

"IF YOU LAY ONE HAND ON HIM I'LL DESTROY COLDHARBOUR AND SEND YOU INTO THE BLACK ABYSS!" Azura shouted angrily. Everybody was taken aback by the unexpected outburst. There was an awkward silence minus the sound of Sheogorath spinning his staff out of boredom.

Mehrunes Dagon broke the silence with a slight chuckle, "So much for your esteemed eloquence, Azura. Your love for mortals is pretty pathetic."

"Yet despite me being 'pathetic' you seem to defer to my wisdom every chance you get, Dagon. You should be thanking me for holding your hand and explaining things that you are too ignorant to understand. I'll bet half of my worshippers are smarter than you are." Azura shot back.

Dagon didn't bother with a comeback and looked away embarrassed, "Whatever…fuck off you arrogant bitch."

"What ever happened to Nerevar by the way? Come to think of it, where did the Tribunal go after they died?" Malacath asked.

Azura bit her lip and sighed, "I…don't know."

"HAHAHAHA! Wait until I find your beloved Nerevarine in Oblivion. I'm going to make him my bitch. He's going to find out who his master really is!" The Lord of Domination laughed maniacally.

Azura restrained an outburst this time and instead glared silently.

"BORING!" Sheogorath shouted randomly. Everyone sent him a curious gaze as he spoke up, "Azura, lass, you look like you could use a Wabbajack!"

"Don't even try it…" she uttered calmly.

The mad god crossed his arms and yawned, "You people are killing me with your drama. I thought this was a party!"

"YES! Let'sch do it!" a drunk Sanguine cheered.

Mephala cheered in approval, "Give me some of that booze, Sanguine!"

"Of course, milady!" he laughed as he jumped up and handed her a mug. She winked at him as he walked away.

"So far this meeting has turned out to be a waste of my time…" Vaermina cut in annoyed. Hircine nodded his head in agreement, "Enough with this banter, I have places to be!"

Hermaeus Mora who had been patiently quiet the entire time began to speak again, "The rest of you fail to understand the importance of this meeting. I have a verse in the scroll that I would like you all to hear."

"Why didn't you say so!?" Mehrunes Dagon asked impatiently. Everybody focused their attention on Mora.

"You were all too busy being immature fools…" he answered cryptically.

Silence came once more as the soothing voice of Hermaeus Mora began to read:

"As death heralds the drums of war

Light and shadow clash once more

Anu's dominion will be restored

As the might of Aetherius claims the dark lord

Mundus will shatter as the betrayers fall

And the realm of twilight will be enthralled

With Mundus destroyed from Anu's Might

The lords of Oblivion will tremble in the light."

"So what you're trying to tell us is that the Aedra are going to attack us?!" Molag Bal demanded.

Hermaeus Mora nodded his head, "Yes…it has already begun. I called you all here, and I also called the Ideal Masters so that we might all share a better understanding of what we're now up against."

"WE?!" Boethiah shouted in disapproval. She shot a dirty look towards Molag Bal and shook her head, "There is no we!"

Azura placed a hand on Boethiah to silence her before speaking, "What do you suppose this means then Mora? Does Anu truly wish to end our dominions and enthrall us to his order?"

"I hate him!" Dagon shouted furiously as he smashed his fist into his throne. A loud thunderous, explosion followed.

The others remained silent, all remembering their own separate opinions on the matter. If there was anything the princes of Oblivion had in common, it was their hatred for Aetherius. Even Meridia and Malacath hated the Aedra for abandoning them to Oblivion.

"So why did you bring these ideal masters here then?" Hircine asked Mora as he shot a disgusted look towards the crystal like shades.

"I don't like them…too quiet," Hircine growled threateningly.

Vaermina shook her head at the huntsman, "I like them for that very reason. The rest of you talk way too much."

"We will take our leave old and wise Hermaeus Mora. If you have need of us come to the Soul Cairn," at that, the ideal masters disappeared.

"Good riddance, I refuse to associate with Soul Eaters. What a wretched and miserable existence they must live," Azura noted.

Hircine shook his head, "Don't ever bring those things to a meeting again, or I WILL butcher them!"

"Agreed, in fact, I'm going to destroy that Soul Cairn anyways," Molag Bal added with a sickeningly laugh.

Azura raised a brow at Molag Bal, "I'm not letting you go near that place so that you can drag a realm full of trapped souls into Coldharbour."

"It will be easy…like stepping on a mortal. That little Soul Cairn of theirs is an affront to my realm and what it stands for !" the Prince of Corruption argued.

"You don't have to let him destroy it, Azura. I will instead. Mortals shouldn't be trapped and caged for eternity. They need purpose and freedom. What those things do to the souls of the mortal dead is disgusting," Hircine stated.

Molag Bal rolled his eyes at Hircine, "Oh for fuck's sake…I'm standing right here. You have something you want to say to me Hircine?!"

The Huntsman jerked his head towards Molag Bal and cracked his neck, "You're almost as bad as they are."

"At least I let my slaves eat, sleep, and fuck…Not to mention, mortals crave domination. Even if they don't know it, a vast majority want to be told what to do…that's where I come in," Molag Bal explained.

"Twisted logic…" Boethiah huffed.

"Be silent for a moment, all of you. Was there anything else in that prophecy Mora?" Meridia asked slightly worried. Hermaeus Mora shook his head, "Nothing worth mentioning at this time."

"Oh great…so we're all on a need to know basis? Who the hell put you in charge!?" Clavicus Vile demanded.

"What is this 'we' I keep hearing…there is no way I'm working with any of you," Boethiah stated.

Molag Bal laughed at her, "Suit yourself, I hope you're the first one to lose your realm."

Boethiah's hand twitched as she held her hand over the hilt of Goldbrand, "Say one more word and I'm going to send you straight to Sithis!"

The King of Rape faked fear and mocked her, "Oh no, don't hurt me! Boethiah, you're so fearsome and powerful!" He could barely contain his own laughter after seeing the flustered bloodlust from Boethiah.

"DIE!" she screamed furiously as she drew Goldbrand and swung the katana towards him. Molag Bal managed to duck, but half of the tower walls around them were cut in half as a line of golden fire shot into the distance.

"You missed, Boethiah…I thought you were going to 'send me to Sithis.'" he continued taunting.

She instantly dove towards him again and began to flail her sword relentlessly. Molag Bal managed to draw his mace in time and parried her attacks in a glorious display of reflex. The two locked weapons momentarily attempting to overpower each other.

Boethiah had the edge as both arms pressed Goldbrand pushing Molag Bal back. The others didn't even bother stopping the fight and watched the display with amusement. With one hand gripping his mace, he used the other to reach past Boethiah's defenses and grabbed her neck.

"I wish I could kill you forever," he muttered venomously as his grip tightened. It didn't take long however for the Prince of Plots to break free before sending a forward thrust stabbing Molag Bal through the chest. He grimaced in pain, but managed to rip the blade from her grip followed with a strong head butt.

Boethiah was knocked to the ground and barely had time to dodge and overhead swing form Molag Bal's mace. She attempted to reach for her sword which was still imbedded in his chest, but only received a powerful high kick to the face.

"Well we might as well take bets here…I'm going with Molag Bal," Sanguine cut in as the two princes continued to battle.

"I say Molag Bal," Peryite added. Malacath and Clavicus Vile both raised their fists in approval.

"Boethiah…" Hircine muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Boethiah for sure," Azura stated. Mephala and Nocturnal agreed with her as they silently nodded.

Dagon face palmed, "And you people wonder why I want to destroy everything…"

Molag Bal pulled Goldbrand from his chest grinning in agony, "You're going to have to do better than that."

She raised both hands and channeled a wall of fire towards him. Molag Bal charged her with both weapons in hand but was unable to strike her as Goldbrand stopped a hair's length from Boethiah's face.

"You think my sword would kill me? You're quite the fool…Goldbrand obeys only me!" Boethiah immediately disarmed her sword from the Lord of Domination and caught it.

Her success was short lived though as Molag Bal smashed his mace into her arm sending the sword into the floor. Unfortunately for him, he lost his grip on his own weapon in the process.

By this point the two were simply brawling like wild beasts rolling around on the ground pummeling, punching, and biting.

"I'll wipe that smug look off your face, you bitch!" "DIE YOU OBNOXIOUS MORON!"

"You're so weak it's almost funny!"

"If I'm weak then how does this feel!"

"URRRGHGHGH!"

Many of the other princes were laughing at how pathetic the fight had become as the two princes clawed at each other like pit dogs.

"That's true love if I ever saw it," Sheogorath chuckled. Both princes immediately leapt to their feet and turned towards him with disbelieving glares.

"What did you just say?!" Molag Bal demanded.

Sheogorath beamed with delight, "Don't go stopping your lovers' quarrel on my account. I was enjoying this. I haven't had this kind of entertainment in centuries. You know we really should get together more often!"

"LOVER'S QUARREL!?" Boethiah shouted in complete embarrassment as the others all laughed at her.

"I thought it was cute…you two act so tough pretending like you hate each other," Mephala teased.

"FUCK YOU!"

"FUCK YOU!" They both stated in unison which caused the laughter to continue.

"They even speak the same…this is too funny," a completely smashed Sanguine agreed.

"That's it! I'm done with this meeting! I'll be preparing my armies while the rest of you play games like a bunch of immature adolescent mortals!" Dagon stated as he stood up.

Hermaeus Mora sighed, "Before you go, Dagon, I want your answer. Will you stand with the rest of us against this threat?"

Without even a moment of hesitation the Prince of Destruction nodded, "If it's war the Aedra want…IT'S WAR THEY'LL HAVE! Keep me informed, Mora…and the rest of you just stay out of my way." Hircine raised his spear in approval, "I say we hunt them down and bring the battle to them!"

"It's in our best interest to stand together so I'm in favor," Azura added.

"Me too," Nocturnal agreed. One by one the princes of Oblivion agreed to the alliance until finally Molag Bal and Boethiah remained.

"Will you two put aside your little vendetta for the time being and stand together in this alliance?" Mora asked sternly.

They didn't even bother looking at each other and reluctantly nodded.

"Good, this meeting is adjourned. Go and prepare and remember to keep a close eye on Tamriel for the Heart." Mora concluded.

Afterwards, the sixteen princes dispersed back to their own realms each plotting their own schemes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**

Well I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this little fic. I'm not really sure if I'm going anywhere with it, but I always kind of wondered what a meeting between the Daedric Lords would actually be like. I probably got a few things wrong with the lore, like the whole Talos thing. I know I left out the Underking, but that's all a bit too vague for me to write about. I mean some things have different versions of the same story so I guess I just went with my own rendition. Hoped you enjoyed it nonetheless.


End file.
